Un Snoggletog para no olvidar
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: -Esto es Berk- -Presumimos un saludable y soleado clima veraniego que te causa hipotermia en el hígado- -La única ventaja es nuestra celebración anual, la llamamos Snoggletog por que tiene ese nombre tan tonto sigue siendo un misterio, pero con dragones parlantes y un regalo especial para uno de ellos la Snoggletog de este año promete ser muy memorable-(AU)


**Disclaimer: **Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece sino a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks las películas.

**Dedicatoria: **El fic es dedicado a Sam bigotes del hermoso grupo "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma", espero te guste y es que casi no escribo comedia romantica.

**Bueno espero le guste y... empezamos.**

* * *

><p>Un Snoggletog para no olvidar<p>

-Esto es Berk-

-Presumimos un saludable y soleado clima veraniego que te causa hipotermia en el hígado-

-La única ventaja es nuestra celebración anual, la llamamos Snoggletog por que tiene ese nombre tan tonto sigue siendo un misterio, pero con dragones parlantes y un regalo especial para uno de ellos la Snoggletog de este año promete ser muy memorable-

* * *

><p>-Vamos Hipo despierta, despierta- Chimuelo se balanceaba de un lado a otro como un perrito emocionado tratando de que Hipo se despertara.<p>

-Si, si, ya-ya voy. Dijo Hipo mientras se ponía su pierna falsa y salía de su cama.

-Vamos Hipo se hace tarde- Chimuelo se movía y se movía tratando de capturar la atención del menor.

-Buenos días señor mandón, siempre tienes que despertarme tan temprano para ir a volar?- Decía Hipo entre bostezos disfrutando de las caricias que su dragón le daba.

-Vamos Hipo o nos perderemos del amanecer- Chimuelo se agacho dejando que Hipo lo montara para luego salir disparado como flecha por la ventana.

Fue un vuelo muy tranquilo, demasiado para Hipo pero sabía lo que significaba y antes de que alguno de los dos cruzara palabras se acercó al hocico de Chimuelo plantándole un beso en los labios, mientras el amanecer así su entrada triunfal.

-Te amo Hipo- dijo Chimuelo subiendo la velocidad mientras sentía las caricias de Hipo recorriendo su espalda.

-Y yo a ti Chimuelo- Hipo se aferró, con fuerza a Chimuelo sintiendo el viento en su cara.

Hace varios días todos los dragones en Berk por una razón que nadie sabía habían empezado a hablar, al principio todos se llenaron de miedo pero pronto humanos y vikingos por igual aceptaron los cambios gustosos y disfrutaban de la nueva comunicación. Pero nadie estaba más emocionados que Hipo y Chimuelo, y en cuanto vieron la primera oportunidad de declarar su amor por el otro, lo hicieron sellando su pacto con una hermosa escena como la que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento, ambos acordando que sería un secreto hasta que ambos estuvieran listos para decírselo a todos y desde entonces sus vuelos ya no eran tan emocionantes como antes pero si más placenteros.

Mientras tanto en Berk los vikingos se preparaban para el Snoggletog, habían acordado con los dragones iniciar las preparaciones unos días antes para tener todo listo y que cuando se fueran a tener a sus bebes ya estarían ellos listos con la fiesta esperándolos.

-Aquí está bien?- Una vikinga sobre un gronckle estaba tratando de poner un adorno que según su jefe no se vea bien en ningún lado.

-Un poco más arriba, no a la derecha, un poquito más abajo- Gobber estaba muy emocionado con su nuevo trabajo de organizador y no podía decidirse.

-Vamos decídete de una vez llevo media hora volando- El gronckle ya se había hartado y se disponía a aterrizar para que el vikingo lo hiciera el solo, cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Hay está perfecto, gracias- Gobber al fin dio el visto bueno y la vikinga clavo el adorno en el pino gigante de madera que habían construido.

-Estoy harta, que te parece si tomamos un descanso e amigo- La vikinga se bajó del gronckle mientras se dirigía a comer algo.

-Te sigo, ya me duelen las alas, oye no has pensado en un dieta tengo una amiga nadder que hizo un dieta y le cayó de maravilla…- no pudo terminar su relato porque la vikinga le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza que hizo que se mordiera la lengua.

-No vuelvas a hablar de mi peso o no habrá pescado para ti en un mes-dijo la vikinga con un notorio enojo en el rostro.

El gronckle se quedó callado y estaban por entrar a una casa cuando un furia nocturna voló sobre ellos tirando la nieve de un techo enterrándolos vivos, mientras el otro aterrizaba como si nada con muchas rizas de fondo.

-Buenos días Gobber, es una hermosa mañana no crees- Hipo estaba más que feliz y claro que todo mundo lo notaba.

-Y cómo fue su vuelo?- dijo Gobber con un tono de voz sugerente que le quito el aliento a Hipo, Gobber era el único que conocía lo suficiente como para descubrirlo y eso lo asustaba un poco.

-Fue increíble sabes, Hipo y yo al fin perfeccionamos esa nueva maniobra que ha estado planeando por días, fue estupenda aunque me duele la espalda un poco, me adelantare a la casa Hipo- Chimuelo salió al rescate, bien sabía que su jinete no podía guardarle un secreto al herrero y lo mejor para su relación era disimular por ahora, le dio una ligera lamida antes de irse y de paso reírse un poco de los pobres que había enterrado sin querer.

-Bueno Gobber ya me tengo que ir, creo que le tengo que dar a Chimuelo una recompensa por lo de hoy-Hipo se estaba alejando lo más rápido que podía, pero no fue suficiente, el garfio que Gobber usaba lo capturo y a regañadientes se llevó al muchacho a la herrería.

-Muy bien Hipo dime que pasa ahora y quiero la verdad?, haz estado demasiado feliz estos días, y no es malo pero si es extraño no te enojas con Patán, soportas hablar con Patapez por horas, te ríes de las bromas de los gemelos y ya casi ni pasas tiempo con Astrid- Gobber enumeraba las actividades a la par que hablaba y cuando llego a la última Hipo estaba muy nervioso para disimular.

-Jejeje enserio Gobber, no me había dado cuenta supongo que eh estado muy animado porque puedo platicar con Chimuelo- dijo Hipo mientras se rascaba la nuca tratando de reducir sin éxito el nerviosismo.

-Bueno si es así supongo que no te importara que pase estos días antes de Snoggletog contigo verdad, digo no es como que interrumpa nada-

En ese momento Hipo estaba entre la espada y la pared; si bien podían fingir por unos días Gobber de seguro se daría cuenta, no por nada lo cuido toda su vida y por otro lado si se negaba solo haría que este lo espiara y terminara descubriéndolo de todos modos, así que resignado Hipo le conto con mucha calma a Gobber todo omitiendo detalles que no tenía por qué saber.

-Uhm vaya ya era hora, creí que morirían de viejos antes de que se declararan- Gobber no solo estaba sonriendo sino que incluso abrazo a Hipo felicitándolo por su nueva pareja.

-Y bien Hipo, como lo tomo Estoico, no espera perdón no se lo has dicho verdad, que tonto, Chimuelo sigue con vida claro que no se lo haz dicho- Gobber se carcajeaba mientras Hipo sentía que estaba por desfallecer.

-Bueno planeo decírselo junto con toda la aldea solo espero el momento indicado y bueno ahora que lo sabes puedo encargarte algo un favor- dijo Hipo en un susurro mientras le hablaba al oído a Gobber diciéndole lo que parecía un plan secreto.

Varias horas después en otro lugar de Berk el gran furia nocturna estaba tomando un paseo, cuando se encontró a esa molestia de primo que tenía Hipo.

-Hola Chimuelo, no has visto a Dientepúa es que ha estado portándose extraño estos días siempre lo encuentro con Hipo y habla algo nervioso aunque bueno tampoco conozco mucho su forma de hablar pero me preocupa que Hipo lo esté convenciendo de hacerme bromas o que me desobedezca más de costumbre por lo de estos años- Decía Patán bastante preocupado y hablando tan rápido que Chimuelo apenas alcanzo a entender.

Chimuelo simplemente lo ignoro y sigo caminando –si lo veo te aviso- bufo antes de irse trotando lejos de ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Hipo, entonces empezó a correr en su dirección pero en ese momento el se montó en Dientepúa alejándose del resto volando hacia algún lugar desconocido.

* * *

><p>Luego de varias horas de estar buscando, Chimuelo por fin encontró a Hipo este estaba platicando cómodamente con esa sabandija de Dientepúa, Chimuelo se acercó más para escuchar con atención pero solo alcanzo a escuchar "y ni una palabra de esto a Chimuelo".<p>

Parecía que ambos estaban muy cómodos juntos, se despidieron e Hipo abrazo a Dientepúa con lo que le parecía a Chimuelo con mucho afecto, antes de irse por lugares distintos, Chimuelo echaba espuma por la boca pero decidió calmarse un poco y regreso a la aldea ya era de tarde e Hipo lo esperaba en la casa listo para emprender el vuelo.

-Muy bueno lo de esta mañana Chimuelo, lo siento por no llegar al desayuno pero pienso compensarte con la cena, te parece un cena de tres platos, yak, pollo y tu favorito pescado marinado, en cuanto regresemos de nuestro vuelo te sirvo te parece?-Dijo Hipo con una sonrisa mientras se le caía la baba a Chimuelo antes de recordar que estaba enojado.

-Gracias Hipo pero hoy estoy cansado y no creo poder volar, pero si quieres cenamos ahora- Chimuelo estaba enojado pero no era tonto y no desaprovecharía esa comida.

Hipo asintió algo preocupado y le sirvió una gran ración en la mesa, suerte que su padre aun no llegaba. Chimuelo se estaba atascando con la comida, con Hipo comiendo educadamente a su lado, cuando Hipo vio como un pequeño pedazo de salsa estaba en el labio de Chimuelo aprovecho y le dio un beso quitando los restos de comida.

-Come más despacio o te dolerá el estómago Chimuelo- Hipo sonreía cálidamente e hizo que Chimuelo dudara de lo que había visto, iba a reclamarle después de la comida pero supuso que su niño no lo engañaría y que todo fue un mal entendido, pero solo por seguridad mañana fingiría estar enfermo y lo segura a escondidas.

Ambos terminaron de cenar y se fueron temprano a la cama, no tenía caso seguir despierto si no iban a salir a volar.

La mañana llego y tal como Chimuelo planeo se hizo el enfermo y dejo que Hipo se fuera para seguirlo un poco más tarde, pero no conto con que Hipo preocupado mandara a Gobber para hacerle compañía y ayudarlo a que se recuperara.

Fue bastante complicado deshacerse del herrero, este probaba toda clase de menjunjes y brebajes con sabores horribles con el pobre Chimuelo pero después de un larga revisión física e híper-jurarle que se cuidaría al fin el herrero se retiró permitiéndole seguir con su plan.

Fueron unas largas horas de estar preguntando y siguiendo el aroma de Hipo pero al final Chimuelo lo encontró, se encontraba en un establo, se subió en una ventana y hay alcanzo a ver a Hipo, practicando besos? Hipo estaba dando besos al aire mientras se notaba que estaba muy sonrojado, a la par que Chimuelo se preguntaba "¿Qué está haciendo Hipo?". Chimuelo estaba por interrumpir a Hipo cuando llego Dientepúa, el pesadilla monstruosa entro como si nada en el establo empezando a platicar con Hipo, que se puso aún más nervioso por ser descubierto en el acto, a Chimuelo le fue suficiente y se fue de ahí lleno de ira y con el corazón roto.

De esa manera los días fueron pasando y Chimuelo hacia lo mismo, seguía a Hipo y lo observaba a lo lejos, al principio solo fueron esos bezos al aire, luego empezaron a practicar bailes de apareamiento y finalmente y lo peor para el pobre Chimuelo eran los rituales de apareamiento más provocadores y sensuales que el vikingo hacía, cabe decir que Chimuelo no se quedaba a ver todo lo que ocurría solo seguía su curiosidad y sus ganas de convencerse que lo que veía no era real, que Hipo no lo estaba engañando.

Hasta que finalmente el día en que los dragones se fueron a su isla para tener crías, Chimuelo se armó de valor y directo con Hipo en busca de respuestas, pero lo que recibió fue un mensaje por medio de Astrid.

-dijo que iría con los dragones a la isla para verificar que no pasara nada malo y que en cuanto regresaran lo fuera a ver, porque tenía un tema muy importante del cual hablar, nose a lo que se refería pero no solo a ti te debe una explicación, se ha alejado de mi estos días y cada vez que le hablo me pone menos atención- decía Astrid entre molesta y frustrada. Chimuelo no lo aguanto mas y se fue de ahí.

Los días siguientes Chimuelos se dedicaba a debatirse que tenía que hacer. Al principio la ira lo invadía tenía pensado asesinar a Dientepúa por traidor: hacerlo trocitos y darlo como comida de dragón, mientras a Hipo lo encerraba en una habitación hasta que lo volviera a amar, claro está que mientras los días pasaban su plan cambiaba ligeramente: no mataría a Dientepúa primero lo torturaría y lo castraría e Hipo tendría que rogarle para que él volviera. Después sus ideas se volvieron más descabelladas como: ahogar a Dientepúa, hacerlo trocitos vivo, quemarlo, molerlo a golpes, o envenenarlo mientras lo golpeaba y lo quemaba vivo, para después vender su cuerpo inerte al mercader Johan para que hiciera con él un par de botas y regalárselas a Patán; mientras que las ideas de qué hacer con Hipo cambiaban drásticamente: empezó a pensar en tomarlo como suyo y llevarlo a un lugar donde nadie más que él se atreviera a poner su mirada en Hipo, luego en hacerse el digno y que Hipo volviera suplicando, luego en pedirle perdón a Hipo por descuidarlo y así fueron hasta que finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que: le prometería a Hipo ser la mejor pareja que pudiera ser, le conseguiría un nuevo dragón a Patán, y lo trataría como si fuera un rey cuidando cada aspecto de su vida con total dedicación.

El tiempo paso y para cuando Chimuelo por fin se decido que haría se dio cuenta que ya era el día que los vikingos llamaban Snoggletog, se puso muy nervioso y fue cuando recordó el mensaje que le había dejado con Astrid, acaso lo iba a abandonar y si le decía que ya no lo amaba más, miles de pensamientos parecidos lo inundaron.

El barco repleto de bebes fue el primero en llegar, toda la aldea se dirigió al lugar viendo con ternura los nuevos miembros de Berk, Hipo tardo un poco más en llegar este estaba sobre el lomo de Dientepúa, el cual al ver a Patán se abalanzo sobre el lamiéndolo.

Hipo empezó a buscar a Chimuelo entre la multitud, después de un poco de esfuerzo lo encontró en el gran salón escondido entre un gran número de dragones que estaban a su alrededor tratando de despertarle, el pobre furia nocturna se había quedado inmóvil cuando vio a Hipo sobre el otro dragón y nadie lo había podido mover hasta ahora. Bastante preocupado Hipo corrió a abrazarlo, al principio Chimuelo se resistió al sentirse traicionado pero finalmente lo acepto soltando una que otra lagrima talvez ese sería su ultimo abrazo y el dragón no quería separarse del pequeño.

-Ven Chimuelo, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Hipo mientras jalaba a Chimuelo a la forja y una vez ahí empezó a buscar algo.

-De que querías hablarme Hipo?- la voz de Chimuelo se sentía tan llena de tristeza que estrujo el corazón de Hipo, estaba en un punto en el que él también se sintió triste pero siguió buscando hasta que encontró una caja negra.

Hipo se hincó y empezó a abrir la pequeña caja donde se podía observar un anillo con gravados de dragones alrededor de este, como si estuvieran bailando y un brazalete a juego con los mismo dragones pero más grandes y con más detalles.

-Chi-chimuelo quisieras ser mi pareja de por vida- Hipo estaba nervioso no tenía el valor de ver a Chimuelo a los ojos, esperaba que Chimuelo entendiera el significado de esas palabras y lo mucho que le importaba.

El corazón de Chimuelo se detuvo por un segundo, el creía que lo iba a dejar cuando significaba todo lo contrario, había visto a varias parejas humanas declararse de esa manera en algo llamado matrimonio en el que pasaban el resto de su vida juntos con la aprobación del pueblo para luego tener crías. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido y sin decir más le dio un largo vezo a Hipo que correspondió de inmediato.

-Claro, que acepto Hipo, tenía miedo de que me dejaras por Dientepúa, me haz hecho el dragón más feliz-alcanzo a decir entre vezos.

Hipo solo rio por el comentario-jejeje vaya que eres un dragón celoso, solo le pedía ayuda para poder declárame de manera adecuada, no sabía a quién más recurrir y un día me lo encontré le platique del tema y me dio consejos aunque al final creo lo hice como quise-dijo Hipo acercando la caja negra-entonces Chimuelo quieres que lo hagamos público-Hipo comenzó a sonreír mientras le ponía el brazalete a Chimuelo y se ponía su anillo.

-Creo que haremos un gran alboroto en la fiesta- dijo Chimuelo entre risa cargando a Hipo en el lomo dirigiéndose al gran salón.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, al entrar el par de tortolos todos los saludaban y de entre todos Estoico se acercó a ellos preocupado por no ver a su hijo en tanto tiempo, alcanzo a ver el anillo y el brazalete pensando que eran simples regalos y empezó a abrazar a ambos con mucha fuerza.

-Donde estabas Hipo?, todos preguntaban por ti, por los dos-decía Estoico mientras miraba a Chimuelo entusiasmado a su lado.

-Señor podría darme su bendición, amo a su hijo y quiero cazarme con el- dijo Chimuelo sin pudor alguno, en ese instante la fiesta se cayó por completo al igual que el ambiente. Estoico se acercó a Chimuelo con un aura asesina, estaba por golpear al dragón cuando Hipo y Dientepúa se travesaron.

-Papá yo lo amo y para ser justos yo le pedí matrimonio a el- cabe decir que cuando Estoico escucho eso casi se desmaya y toda la aldea que seguí impactada por el asunto previo.

Al principio Estoico estaba por golpear a su hijo y fue ahí cuando vio la pierna falsa de Hipo, de haber apoyado a su hijo en esa ocasión este no hubiera casi muerto por su culpa y no quería perderlo otra vez.

Resignado Hipo estaba empezando a salir del gran salón seguido de Chimuelo y fue ahí cuando Estoico lo detuvo.

-Sabes hijo, siempre has sido diferente del resto y créeme como padre no es sencillo tener a un hijo como tú y esto es muy… pero lo que quiero decir es que bueno a pesar de todo te apoyo, no estoy muy complacido con tu decisión pero te apoyo enserio- algunas lágrimas empezaban a caer de los ojos de Hipo, honestamente el no creía que lo aceptaría y solo quería poder demostrar su cariño a Chimuelo sin que lo vieran extraño pero termino siendo aceptado por su padre y eso lo agradecía completamente.

Ningún habitante del pueblo no se movía o decía algo, era casi como si no estuvieran hay pero al final algunos empezaron a reclamar o insultar a la joven pareja, sin embrago Estoico le dio una tremenda paliza a todos aquellos que lo hacían, de cierta forma el resto del pueblo sabía que lo hacía para desquitarse, así que el resto se quedó callado viendo con miedo los pobres desdichados que se atrevieron a hablar.

Ese mismo día se llevó a cabo la ceremonia y a pesar de todo lo que el pueblo pensaba estaban agradecidos con ellos por acabar con la guerra y porque algunos ya se esperaban que algo así, por ello no falto ni un alma a la ceremonia, bueno por eso y porque Estoico había jurado golpear al que no se presentara al día especial de su hijito.

Fue una hermosa ceremonia en la que Gobber y Estoico terminaron llorando, Astrid simplemente se desmayó al escucharlo y lamentablemente no pudo asistir a la ceremonia, y el resto de la aldea solo aplaudió a la nueva pareja de Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno es mi primera comedia romántica así que no sean demasiado duros conmigo.<strong>


End file.
